Persona 4: Reunion
by Narushep17
Summary: 15 years after the events of Persona 4, the Investigation Team meets again in Inaba. However, a threat involving the past hides in the shadows, waiting to destroy the misfit band that saved the world years ago. Will the older team be able to confront their shadows again and save all they hold dear? *Rated M for possible things.
1. Chapter 1

"'Passengers, we are about to arrive to our destination."

'Great…' He sighed sharply, opening his eyes to see his own reflection in the train's window. '15 years. Jeez..' He closed his eyes again as the cart of the train shook over the rails.

Yu Narukami, once a great hero (unknown to the rest of the world) and wielder of the Wild Card Arcana. For the last 15 years he hadn't seen his one-year home while he stayed at the residence of his uncle, Ryotaro Dojima, and cousin, Nanako Dojima. He left when he was 17, and visited only once more after initially leaving to visit his…

He sighs, looking to the empty seat next to him where his backpack sat. He unzips the very front pocket, lazily sliding his hand in and pulling out that photo. The last photo he took with his friends.

"Passengers, our destination of Inaba has been reached." The kind robotic voice of the woman came over the train's intercom.

Yu shrugs, standing from his seat with a grunt.

'Damn.' He groans in his head. 'Only 32 and my knee hurts like a bitch…'

Maybe the time of entering the world beyond the T.V and battling monstrous shadows during that one year had finally caught up to him he thought.

'Yeah… my luck.'

"Man…" He stated wide eyed. "Very few things do change…" He trailed off again, the faintest hint of a smile cracking on his pale complexion.

He stood right in the middle of the small town of Inaba. He could see the small bookstore he and the young detective Naoto went to when they weren't working on the case. Souzai Daigaki still stood, the scent of freshly prepared steak making the man's stomach rumble. He half expected to see a certain hot headed skirt wearing girl there, yet again now she probably wasn't a girl but much more of a woman ready to kill anyone who got between her and her steak.

Tatsumi Textiles, which Yu remembered to be smaller those 15 years ago, looked larger. Possibly having bought the shop next door and expanding. Where the small hand made furry creatures was a mystery even to him.

Out of nowhere, the tune to Yu's favorite program began to hum out of his jacket pocket. He took the small touch screen phone and swiped the answer call button and brought the phone to his ear.

"Narukami speaking." He said in his normal dry voice.

"Four months…"

Then surprisingly, the call dropped.

"The hell…?" Yu said shocked, a slight curse escaping under his breath. "No number… what the…?"

"What the…?" He heard muttered behind him. "Yu? YU NARUKAMI?!"

Yep. That voice was one Yu knew to well, though it was deeper then the last time he heard it.

"Been awhile eh partner?" Said Yosuke Hanamura, the once most annoying human being to everyone who didn't know him.

Yu raised a brow at his old friend's appearance. Yosuke had certainly aged, now slightly taller and his brown hair much shorter than it was in his teens. He also sported, to Yu's surprise, a small goatee which went in a thin line from just uner his lip to under his chin.

"Well?" Yosuke asked, now standing in front of the lost in thought Yu.

"Indeed. Been quite awhile." Yu said in a slight chuckle.

"Still as stiff as a board eh partner? Huh." Yosuke shrugged, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets. "Swear this fall weather sucks. Shoulda went back to the city when I got outta college…"

"You actually went to college?" Yu asks.

"Long story…" Yosuke shrugs, before sighing and pulling out his phone from his jacket pocket. "Shit… sorry, the misses."

Mrs.? As in an actual MRS. HANAMURA?

"You're married?!" Yu spits, Yosuke blushing as he turned with his phone still in his ear.

"Yes dear… yeah… its…" He mutters as Yu heard screaming coming through the phone. "Fine, fine I'm bringing him over jeez!" He barks back through the phone. "God that woman gets on my nerves sometimes… and yes. Got hitched last year. Small ceremony with only the fam involved…"

Yu had to shake his head. Of all the things he'd think would've changed, to imagine.

"Just wait till she see's you again man." Yosuke shakes his head and turns around, motioning for Yu to follow.

"But… but I gotta…" Yu begins, before Yosuke grunts and pulls him by his arm.

"You're a grown man Narukami. I'm sure Dojima can wait for a bit." Yosuke chuckles as he drags Yu down the street.

"Babe!" Yosuke calls as he kicked off his shoes at the door of the Hanamura residence. "Home! And I brought another guest!"

'Another guest?' Yu wondered in his head as he placed his shoes beside Yosuke's before he did in fact notice 3 pairs of shoes next to Yosuke's, one belonging to the Mrs and the other guests.

"Narukami!?" A woman's voice calls from down the hall, with a slight squeal trailing off it.

"Now way…" Yu muttered, Yosuke grinning at Yu's realization.

"Yu Narukami. Been way to long!" Exclaimed Chie Saton… Hanamura.

Yu's eyes widened just as they had when he had encountered Yosuke for the first time. Chie had defiantly grown to be a beautiful woman. He hair had grown out and he would admit she wasn't as cute as she was in their school years. She looked still as fit as an ox though, able to possibly knock a full grown man out with just her index finger.

"Come here!" She exclaims, holding her arms wide and embracing the taller Yu with a hug.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Yosuke mutters, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Oh hush you big baby." Chie whips at her now husband.

"Wait a sec… how did you two… I mean…" Yu mutters, still dazed at this fact.

"We'll talk about it over dinner. Right this way." Chie motions, leading Yu down the hall.

Yosuke sighs, digging his hands into his pants pockets as he followed Yu down the hall.

"Man of the house and she prefers the guy we haven't seen…" He muttered in his joking tone which got a chuckle from Yu.

"Well looks like we have more company you guys!" Chie announces as she enter the small dining room to two individuals whom Yu recognized immediately.

"Senpai?" Breathed out the tall and somewhat husky man sitting cross legged at the far end of the table. A scar was over his left eye, slightly covered by his neatly combed jet black hair, and a few holes in his ear from past piercing and from what Yu could see from the man's short sleeved shirt a skull and bones tattoo on his left bicep. "IT IS YOU!" He exclaims in delight, jumping from where he sat and rushes Yu, putting the greyette into a headlock.

"Kanji… long time… no see…" Yu mutters as Kanji's bicep viced his neck. Kanji releases his hold, a large dumb faced grin on his face.

"Sorry Senpai." Kanji says sheepishly. "If I had known you were here I would've suggested we ate at my place. Got this new recipe I want to try."

"Better then Chie's cooking…" Yosuke mutters aloud, rolling his eyes to his wife in the kitchen to see if she heard him.

"Well Narukami. Good to see you again." Says a vaguely familiar female voice.

"Oh yeah, Yukiko's here to." Yosuke says sarcastically.

"Be nice Yosuke!" Chie yells into the room, the sound of cutting resuming.

"Yosuke's just jealous Chie spends her days shopping with me rather then hanging with him when he works at Junes." Yukiko giggles, standing from her spot at the table and walking to Yu. "Good to see you again." She says with a bright smile to Yu.

Yukiko had changed the least of the group to Yu. Her hair was in a braided pony-tail, which rested on her left shoulder with a small bird barrette in her hair. She was, compared to Chie who had aged somewhat gracefully, but Yukiko was prettier than every woman Yu himself (all 2 of them. ) Yu had been with over the last few years.

"You too." Yu say in a polite tone with a nod.

"Dinner is served!" Chie calls, carrying a few bowls into the dinning area. "Yosuke dear, could you get the rest and help me set a spot for Yu?" She asks, Yosuke rolling his eyes with a sheepish grin.

"I'll make my own spot. Its fine." Yu nods, beginning to walk to the kitchen with Yosuke.

"Nah bro, its fine." Yosuke objects, hunching his back and bowing before Yu. "Weak old work ridden Yosuke will do all the work and prepare Lord Narukami his set." He says in a voice that reminded Yu of an old man.

"Oh shut your mouth." Chie spits, walking to and smacking her husband over the head followed by pecking him on the cheek. "Go and fix your friend his set at the table, and I'll make your plate. Deal?"

Yosuke pouts, looking away from his wife. "I don't wanna." He says through the pout childishly.

"Well then…" Chie mutters, before grabbing Yosuke's shirt collar from behind and tossing him into the kitchen. "I'll make you wanna." She says, wiping her hand on her apron to the other laughing. "Now you all sit down and Narukami will proceed to tell us where and what he's been doing the last few years." She says, finishing with her trademark smile and nod.

"… then after I finished my teaching degree I took a job at this school. God what was the name of it… St. something…" Yu trails off, scratching his chin as the others listened.

"This food is amazing Chie!" Kanji declares, his face sprinkled with pieces of rice. For a man who was more clean cut, his attitude was not cleaned at all.

"I took a few cooking classes when I was in school for the police force." Chie says with a smirk.

"Yep. Captain Chie Satonaka after only 4 years as an officer." Yosuke adds on, placing his empty bowl on the table. "And if anyone cares," His eyes shift to Yu (who himself was trying to remember the first school he worked at) "I inherited the role of running Junes from my father."

"St. Hemlins. That was the place." Yu realizes, snapping his fingers.

"Well I'm sure Yu would like to hear that Yukiko took over the Amagi Inn after he convinced her to stay in town." Chie states, Yukiko snapping to her then looking yo Yu with a troubled look.

"That's good to hear." Yu says with a smile to Yukiko, who actually smiled herself.

"Guess I'm next huh?" Kanji says, stretching and looking to Yu. "After Ma passed I took over the textile shop. After about 4 years I was able to expand it and we're now a textile and small gifts shop." He finishes with a nod. "I also give knitting lessons on the side." He shrugs.

"Man it seems you guys have been busy to." Yu says looking to the four. "What about the others. I know Rise she's still making music but has she been back to Inaba?"

"She visits at least once a year; usually during the holidays." Yosuke answers before taking a sip of his drink.

"Naoto still works at the station. She's just so wrapped up in case right now she couldn't join us. Man she'll be happy to see you're back." Chie says to Yu, who instantly remembers the young "prince" detective (and on the inside laughing that Kanji still blushes slightly at the mention of her name).

"Teddie still works as the mascot for Junes." Yosuke partly moans as he facepalmed. "He's going to go nuts when he hears "Sensei" is back." He chuckles.

Yu chuckles as well, thinking to himself he was happy to be back in Inaba, a more normal Inaba at that.

"One, two,

Buckle my shoe…"

**Stomp**

"Three, four,

Open the door…"

"YOU GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP!"

"Five, six,

Pick up the sticks…"

**Shhing**

"Seven, eight,

Lay them straight…"

"ALL OF THE DEAD"

"Nine, ten…

I'm back again… Hehe… Hehehehe… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."


	2. Chapter 2

"Uncle?" Yu softly calls into the living room, the light of the television bright enough to be seen down the street. "Uncle Dojima?"

And as he walked out of the kitchen into the living room area, there indeed laid the old detective. Ryotaro Dojima, now the age of 56, was snoring loud enough Yu was sure he would be able to here the old man from his rented room upstairs. A single beer was on the table in front of the couch, meaning he wasn't drinking as much as he had used to to Yu's relief. Dojima's hairline had reseeded, a scruffy goatee and a mustache covering his thin upper lip.

"You've gotten old uncle." Yu chuckled sleepily.

Yu turns to the staircase leading to his the room he would be staying in for the next few months, the feeling of nostalgia hitting him with every step up.

Smokes. That was all that really helped him think now a days. Cold as hell outside, but whatever, at least the warmth of the lit end of the cigarette was close to his face. He sat back in the small lawn chair on the balcony just outside of his and his wife's bedroom. She laid in bed, dead asleep after an impromptu night of love making.

'Is it really love making anymore?' He thought to himself as he exhaled another puff of smoke.

That question had been ringing in his head the last few months. To be more accurate, the thoughts started a month or two after the two had actually gotten married. Before then, the sex had been great; passionate, exhausting, and pleasurable to both parties. Ever since their little fling when they returned after their first year in university which they both would agree was supposed to be a one night stand that became more a friends with benefits until the one night after a session he actually said he…

'Do I anymore…?' Another question that entered his mind lately. What a coincidence.

He stood from the lawn chair turning and opening the sliding glass door and slipping back into his bedroom and gently slipping under the covers to avoid waking his sleeping partner.

She was still as beautiful sleeping there as she was after their first night together, except this time she was just that. Not breathtaking, not cute, or sexy… just… beautiful. He closed his eyes on this image of his beautiful wife, wishing he could say she was… more.

WHAT DO YOU KNOW,

WHAT DO YOU KNOW,

TIME TO START THE SHOW!

HAHAHA!

Yu Narukami yawned as his feet hit the floor off the steps. He looked around, glad Dojima must have awakened and gone to his own bed during the night. Walking into the kitchen, he notices a note reading:

Got called into work, sorry I couldn't stay awake long enough to welcome to back. Some left over's from dinner are in the fridge if you want any.

P.S: Would you mind picking up Nanako at the station at 1? I'll probably be out till late.

Nanako? Coming in? TODAY?

Yu's mind went blank for a moment trying to process, slapping his head remembering Nanako was to be returning from university the day after he arrived.

"Nanako…" Yu sighed out with a smile. 15 years… she would now be 21… in University. Yu smiled to himself, knowing the little pig-tailed girl who always yelled "Big Bro" was now a gorwing woman herself. Ane he would se her in just a few hou-

"WAIT! ITS 1:30!" Yu yells in a panic, rushing to the door and ripping his jacket off the coat hanger.

"Heres the report on the new case ma'am."

She nodded to the younger man, his hair combed over with a lot of gel run through it.

"Thank you Momoshi." She replies, taking the file from the young man and turning back to her desk in her chair. "Lets see…" She muttered under her breath, licking her thumb and beginning to run through the papers.

"Looking over the report Shirogane?" Yawned Ryotaro Dojima, a mug of black coffee in his right hand and his own file of the case in the other.

"Yes." Naoto Shirogane nods, moving a single untamed bang from between her eyes to behind her ear as her eyes skimmed over the notes. "The deceased, currently a Jane Doe, was found in her apartment at around 4 a.m. Multiple stab wounds and no sign of a struggle."

Dojima sighs, taking a seat at his desk next to Naoto, spinning in his chair so he faced her beside him. "The photos taken at the scene make this look like Edward freaking Scissorhands went nuts." He says in his gruff voice, his nails digging into his goatee.

"We're waiting on fingerprinting results right now." Naoto states, her eyes not leaving her notes.

"Owner of the apartment?" Dojima asks, now leaning forward in his chair.

"Owner says the apartment had been empty for a year." Naoto begins, closing her folder and placing it on her desk. "Said if anyone had been living there he had no idea."

"Neighbors?" Dojima asks, placing his mug down after taking a sip.

"Thought it was just a night of crazy and kinky-"

The phone rings suddenly, Naoto's hand automatically snapping it and placing the phone to her ear. "Shirogane speaking." Naoto says, popping her shoulder to support the phone to her ear while she picked up the file again. "Yes. Ok, thank you Tatsumi."

"Tatsumi?" Dojima questions, now facing his desk and shuffling through papers.

"Just a favor I needed done." Naoto sighs. She closes the folder and drops it on her desk. "The report can wait until later. I need caffeine."

"Where is he?"

"Maybe he forgot…"

"No way he would…"

"He's almost an hour late…"

"Big bro would never… huh?"

"Nan… Nanako?" Pops from a wide eyed and silver haired man.

"BIG BRO!" The girl before Yu yelled at the top of her lungs, a long pony tail flipping from over her shoulder to her back as she rushed his tall frame with a hug. "I MISSED YOU!"

"Nanako…" Yu breathes out, the small bit of emotion being that of happiness leaving him. "Last time I saw you you were half my size. Now look at you…"

And he was right, now 21 Nanako had grown to be a beautiful young woman. Almost a spitting image of her mother from the photos of the late Mrs. Dojima he had seen. He hair was long, he was guessing had he undo the braid her pony tail was in it would go well past her hips. Her skin was quite fair and her hair had become a lighter brown than in the past.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Narukami." Bowed a young man about Nanako's age.

Yu looked the boy over with a slightly raised brow. He was an average looking boy, with dark grey eye and his hair a matching color. The only oddity was a small scar just to the side of his left eye, obviously long healed.

"Oh, right." Nanako giggles, wrapping an arm around the boys arm and looking to Yu. "Big bro, this is Musuko Aku. He's my-"

"Boyfriend." Musuko finishes, nodding to Yu respectfully.

Yu's eyes squint, the fire of the Sister Complex Kingpin of Steel burning through his grey orbs at Musuko, who's eyes went glossy as the flames both mesmorized him and filled him with fear.

"Nice to meet you." Yu nods with the glare, a slight bead of sweet rolling down Musuko's neck.

"Same." Musuko replies, his eyes not leaving Yu's glare.

Nanako sighs, placing her hand to her forehead.

"Yosuke!" Kanji calls to his old friend entering the store while he placed a box of fabric on the counter next to the register of the Textile and goods shop.

"Sup?" Yosuke says with a flick of his head, stuffing his cell phone into his jacket pocket. If the assistant manager from Junes had a problem, he could wait a few minutes.

"What can I help you with?" Kanji says, wiping his hands off on the apron he wore when on call in the store. He pushed back his natural jet black hair as he adjusted his glasses while Yosuke leaned with his forearms on the stores counter.

"It's me and Chie's anniversary in two weeks. I just wanted to know if I could have a new kimono made for her and have it by then?" Yosuke asks, Kanji nodding with a grin.

"Pick out the fabric you want and I'll put it on my list." Kanji says pointing to the fabric rack.

"Thanks." Yosuke says with a nod, walking from the counter to the fabric selections.

Yosuke proceeded to look through the fabrics while Kanji took out a small booklet of fabrics he intended to order for the shop. After a few moments of silence, Yosuke looks back to his once tough guy friend with a serious look.

"Hey Kanji, I got a question." Yosuke says.

"Yeah?" Kanji asks, looking up from the order book.

"Do you ever regret…" Yosuke begins, biting his lip slightly before continuing which caused Kanji to look on with concern. "Not getting married?"

"Hm?" Kanji asks with a raised brow.

"I mean, we all knew you had the hots for Naoto for a long time and-"

"Can we not talk about that?" Kanji quickly interupts, his face looking down and away from Yosukes.

"Come on man, I mean sure you two actually saw each other for a while and it didn't-" Yosuke continues before the sound of fist meeting wood interrupted him.

"SHUT UP!" Kanji yells with a red face now facing Yosuke. Kanji catches himself and looks back down. "Sorry… Just… memories I prefer to forget…"

"Sorry…" Yosuke mutters, turning back to the fabric selection.

The two didn't say another thing the rest of the time. The only interaction being Yosuke placing the fabric he chose on Kanji's counter while Kanji muttered something about calling him when he finished.

"You never told me you had a boyfriend." Yu chuckles as he grabbed the wooden spoon next to his cousin's pot of cooking rice.

"You barely ever called here. How would I be able to tell you?" Nanako retorts with her tongue out.

The scene was nostalgic for the two. The memories of cooking on the nights when the detective adult was going to be late and they had to feed themselves.

"So… what do you think about him?" Nanako asks with wide eyes, waiting for her big bros response.

"Seems nice…" Yu mumbles, much to Nanako's grievance.

"You're an ass!" She spouts, Yu making a wide eyes to her language.

"You kiss your boy… Father with that mouth?" He asks, Nanako rolling her eyes at his remark.

"Still a stick in the mud bro!" She chuckles as she moved her pot off the stove. "Dinner should be ready before dad gets home." She decides, nodding to herself. She turns to where her room was next to the stairs, turning back to Yu with wide eyes. "Can you finish without me?" She asks.

"Go spend time with your boyfriend. I got it." Yu waves her off with a grin.

Nanako smiles back and walks into her own room.

Just as Yu turns back to the stove, the house phone rings, him making a 180 to grab the phone off its handle and bringing it to his ear.

"Dojima residence, Yu Narukami-"

"EEEEEEEE SENPAI!" The ear piercing voice rings in his ear, making Yu move the phone away to dig his pinky into his ear.

"And this is?" He asks as he brought the phone to his ear.

"Its me! RISE!" The now familiar voice lulls, Yu's eyes widening with realization.

"Rise?"

"I just got off a call from Amagi saying you were in Inaba!"

'Of course she'd have told her…'

"And I'm going to be on a yearly break that Inoue gives me is coming up next week! We should get together for dinner you know? Its been forever!"

'Fuuuuuuuu-'

"Well?"

Yu staggers, slamming his palm into his forehead and biting his lip.

"Sounds great Rise. Can't wait." The stoic young man makes out, making another but more genuine lull escpae Rise.

"Sweet! I can't wait!" She says to Yu, whose back was now to the fridge with a cringe of annoyance on his face. "Well, I've got to go ok? I'll call you tomorrow or something?"

"Sounds good. Bye." He says, taking the phone from his face.

If it wasn't obvious she hated him after pulling this. There was no doubt now. And if Rise had the same mindset as her, he was boned. Big time.

HE DOESN'T NOTICE?

OH WELL…

THEY ALL WILL SOON ENOUGH

"Hmm?" He looks left, then right. Sweet, in the clear. He jumps forward with the halfway vault he had to do just to enter this world every time. "Alright Senpai…" He says with a dumb grin, running his hand through the bright blonde hair. "Teddie boys back!"


End file.
